


Chemistry

by phoebesucks



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fuckboy, High School, M/M, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesucks/pseuds/phoebesucks
Summary: Alec Lightwood is Idris High's resident fuckboy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> High School AU

Alec Lightwood used the boys Idris High, he slept with them only to get their names in his notebook, known to students as the _'Fuck Book'_. Some aimed to get their names in there, others found themselves there by mistake.

Alec's book was a weapon. He had the names of outted, closeted, supposedly straight boys and even a teacher in there. It's safe to say he slept around quite a lot.

One name he doesn't have in his book is Magnus Bane. Magnus refuses to ever subject himself to the ways of Alexander Lightwood, he would never have his name written in the 'Fuck Book'.

His friends joke with him, saying he should sleep with Alec just for the fun of it.

"Magnus, even I'm in there," Raphael usually began the conversation with that line. Simon would snicker and shake his head as his boyfriend whilst Clary would sigh.

"Don't listen to them, they're being ridiculous," she would scald, hitting the boys on the back of the heads. Then she would go back to staring at Isabelle, Alec's sister.

Today was surprisingly different. No one brought up Alec, probably because Clary had finally built up the nerve to ask Izzy to sit with us.

"So, Magnus right?" Isabelle asked. Magnus nodded, having a slight hunch as to where this conversation would go, "Are you in my brother's notebook?"

"No, I am not. I do not wish to be either," he answered. Isabelle hummed in response and looked around the cafeteria.

"He has his eyes on you, you know? But it's a different look he gives to anyone else he has in his little book. He's oblivious but even Jace has noticed!" Isabelle explained, waving her brother other. Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes, not wanting the face one of the school's biggest fuckboys.

"Hey Izzy. Clary, Raphael, Simon, Magnus." Alec greeted, his eyes landing on Magnus and lingering for a while. Izzy sent Clary a knowing smirk, who smiled back.

"So Alec," Raphael began, dragging his attention away from Magnus, "how's your... project going at the minute?"

"Project? Oh! It's going good, I could do with someone's help though," Alec responded, quite obviously meaning Magnus.

"It's a Biology project right? I'm afraid my grade in that subject isn't too high," Magnus said, a slightly smug grin on his face.

"What about chemistry? I need some help on that," Alec counted, earning a discreet high five from his sister.

"How would I be able to help with that?" Magnus questioned, unable to think of another response.

"By going on a date with me. Tomorrow at 6," Alec answered, his smirk turning into a genuine smile.

"Hmm. Are you expecting this Chemistry project to turn into your Biology project?" Magnus asked, he was seriously considering saying yes to the date if it didn't lead to sex. He's never heard of Alec taking anyone on a date before.

"That's up to you. I'm fine with leaving it at Chemistry if that's what you want," he responded. Simon choked on his drink, not expecting him to be cool with just dating without the sex.

"Fine. As long as it is just Chemistry," Magnus agreed, a small smile accompanying his statement. Alec walked around to Magnus' side of the table and grabbed his hand, bringing it to his lips.

"Until tomorrow," he whispered, then pressed his lips to Magnus' knuckles. Magnus sighed softly, watching Alec walk away.

"What were you saying about not being in his book?" Raphael joked, wrapping his arm around Simon's shoulders.

"I'm not going in the book. It's a date, might as well humour him and hey, I get a free night out."

**\---**

Magnus stared at himself in the mirror, dressed in a purple and gold shirt with some jeans, different pieces of jewellery littered across his body. He stared at his hands, fingernails painted black, before running a hand through his golden-tipped hair. Trying to fix the minuscule smudge of his eyeliner, he almost felt ready. Before he could let his nerves talk him out of going, he heard his phone go off, signalling Alec was outside his home.

"Remind me why I'm doing this," he muttered at his reflection, shaking his head as he exited the apartment. Alec was leaning against his car, a small smile appearing on his face when catching sight of his date.

"I must say you look stunning, as always," Alec complimented, opening the car door for Magnus. He nodded as a thank you and waited for Alec to get in the driver's side.

Alec was dressed in full black, unsurprisingly, yet he still managed to look breathtaking. His clothing complimented his figure, leaving little to the imagination.

"You're not too bad yourself," Magnus returned the compliment, fiddling with his fingers when silence surrounded them. It was a comfortable silence. Both boys, although they may not admit it, were perfectly content in just enjoying each other's company.

Alec parked in front of a restaurant, immediately rushing around the car to open Magnus' door for him. Magnus silently thanked him once again, following him into the restaurant.

"I have a reservation for two under the name Lightwood," Alec told the worker stood near the door, she nodded and led us over to our table. She took the small 'Reserved' sign away and handed us both menus.

Magnus looked around, taking in the atmosphere of the room. He felt slightly underdressed, considering most people were dressed in some of their fanciest clothes.

"Don't worry about your clothes, these people make the place seem fancier then what it is. Sure, they do posh food with barely anything on the plate, but the real food is in the burger section of the menu," Alec explained, pointing  
to the section on my menu, "The burgers are huge, trust me!" Magnus laughed at Alec's enthusiasm for the burgers, but it convinced him to try one.

"I may just have to try one rather than take your word for it," he said, folding the menu and placing it in the middle of the table. Alec copied with a slight grin on his face.

"Are you ready to order?" a waiter asked, taking out his notepad when he saw the menus on the table.

"Yes, we are. I'll have a sparkling water and a cheeseburger with extra bacon. Also, can you please leave out the onions?" Alec requested, the waiter have a quick nod, swiftly jotting down the order.

"And for you?" he then questioned, turning to Magnus.

"A diet coke and a normal beef burger please," he answered, holding out the menus to the waiter who thanked him before rushing away to another table.

"I hate ordering at restaurants," Alec spoke after around a minute of silence. Magnus hummed and motioned for him to explain, "I just feel really awkward. Whenever I go out with my family, my mother still orders for me," he admitted, leaving Magnus in shock. Social butterfly and well-known fuckboy Alec Lightwood still gets his mother to order for him?

"Somehow I don't believe you," Magnus joked, causing Alec to let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Can I be honest with you, Magnus?" he asked, suddenly brushing off the light, joking conversation and turning it to a more serious tone. Magnus nodded, curios at what Alec was going to say. "I didn't ask you out to add you to my book. That book means nothing to me whereas you, I've noticed you for a while. I've heard a lot about you, Magnus and I want to know more. You're mysterious and intriguing. My goal isn't to get you into my bed, it's to get to know you. I like you, Magnus, I can only hope you give me a chance at earning a place in your heart."

Magnus' jaw, quite literally, dropped at Alex's confession. He was speechless. Words formed in his head but never left his mouth. Instead, he got up from his chair and Alec was about to follow until he realised what Magnus was doing. Magnus leaned down and attached their lips, letting Alec know that he had his chance.

Everything around them seemed to disappear whilst they kissed. Magnus took a seat on Alec's lap, much to the disapproval of other customers. They broke apart once they realised they were still in public, cheeks flushing a wild red.

"Sorry but can you limit your PDA. There are other diner that do not wish to watch it whilst they eat."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Alec being truthful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely going to have at least one more chapter after this, probably more idk. It was originally meant to be a one shot but when people ask for more, more they shall get :)

The next day at school, both Magnus' and Alec's friends were eager to know what happened. Neither of them wanted to talk about it, opting to keep the details of their date to themselves despite the constant questioning.

 

"So, brother. Are you giving up your fuck book?" Izzy asked, upon noticing the way his face lit up when briefly talking about Magnus. He shrugged, he didn't know if he and Magnus were serious yet.

 

"We're not together, so do I have to to?" Alec asked, his eyes drifting to another boy who gave a small wave when Alec's eyes landed on him. Izzy slapped her brother lightly, in order to regain his attention.

 

"Don't you think Magnus will be hurt if you go off to get another name in your stupid book? You don't want to ruin the chance you have with him when you genuinely like him!" Izzy scolded him. Alec stayed silent but then his stare turned into a glare as he looked at his sister.

 

"You don't know anything. Maybe I'm just putting in the effort to get him in my book because he's a prude," Alec snapped, walking away from his sister. Izzy groaned, choosing not to follow him but to go and rant to Jace instead.

 

"He's a fucking idiot, Jace! An idiot!" she complained once in earshot if the blonde. His head snapped up from his phone, looking at her in confusion. "He's going to ruin his chance with Magnus for his stupid fucking book!"

 

"What do you mean?" Jace asked, finally catching on that they were talking about Alec. Usually he'd stay out of his best friend's way as he made his way from bed to bed, but he thought this time was different.

 

"He's going to go and have sex with some random kid which is probably going to hurt Magnus. I know they're not together but would you go and have sex with a girl whilst you're trying to get with another?" Izzy spoke and Jace shook his head, "Exactly! Then when I said something he said he's only putting in the effort with Magnus because he's a prude!"

 

"Alec's doing what?" another voice questioned, Izzy and Jace both turned to see Magnus stood there, a frown upon his face. "I fucking knew it,"

 

"No! Magnus! Stop, please!" Izzy called our once Magnus started walking away, running after him. She grabbed his arm and turned him around, "My brother's being an idiot. He's scared of his own emotions because of our parents. Sex means nothing to him but actually having feelings and dating a boy? He's scared. Our parents aren't exactly the most accepting people, he doesn’t want to admit he likes you! Which he does Magnus, he likes you a lot!”

 

"How am I meant to believe you? If your brother says he only went a date with me to get me in his book then it's you arguing to disprove that, it doesn't add up. Tell your brother to lose my number and stay away from me," Magnus responded, pulling away from Izzy. She sighed, knowing she'd just ruined any chance her brother had with his crush before he could himself. It felt horrible, knowing her brother actually liked Magnus but she also knew that Alec wouldn't accept he had feelings for him anyway.

 

After watching Magnus walk away, Izzy debated whether or not she should try to find her brother. She decided against it, realising she’d probably be better off talking to him during break.

 

-/-

 

When Izzy was let out of her class, she rushed to Alec’s so she’d be waiting outside of it by the time he’d get out of the class. Most of Alec’s classmates had already left but luckily, he’d been kept behind by the teacher.

 

Looking in through the small window the door, Izzy observed the two. It was Alec’s english teacher who’d kept him behind and she knew that the teacher was in Alec’s book and the pair definitely looked too close for it to be just a simple chat.

 

For Magnus’ sake, she wanted to burst in there and put a stop to whatever was going to happen but she left it because of she did, her brother would no doubt be angry and her for scaring the teacher off. So she waited.

 

But she continued to watch.

 

If it went too far, obviously she’d interrupt. She’d knock on the door or something to stop them and tell them that she needed to speak to her brother.

 

Alec was sat on his desk, with his legs spread out far enough for his teacher to stand in between them - that alone made Izzy wanted to gag - but she studied her brother. His hair was a mess, a lot messier than it was when they arrived at school so she gathered that he must’ve hooked up with the boy from earlier. Confirming that thought was a couple of hickeys on his neck, barely visible against the collar of his shirt.

 

Alec’s teacher seemed to be intrigued with the marks, using his fingers to run over them with his left hand, whilst his right rested on Alec’s thighs. It inched higher as they spoke and Alec moved his legs so they were loosely wrapped around the teacher’s.

 

Izzy felt disgusted by what she was watching, considering how it was illegal and she was watching her brother partake in these acts with his teacher. So she knocked on the door.

 

The sound broke the two apart, the teacher shooting back to get away from Alec. Alec just looked bored, watching the man as he headed over to his door.

 

“Ah, Miss Lightwood, what can I do for you?” the teacher had asked, barely opening the door. Izzy guessed that he had something to hide, something that Alec must’ve caused.

 

“I noticed my brother hasn’t come out of your class yet and I was wondering how long you were keeping him back for, I need to speak with him. It’s urgent,” Izzy told him, and he nodded, calling out for Alec. With an obvious groan, he left the classroom with his sister, sparing a wink a the teacher.

 

“Could you not see I was busy?” Alec snapped quietly, following his sister away from the classroom and away from the teacher he was trying to hook up with.

 

“Magnus knows what you said. He overheard me whilst I was talking to Jace about it,” Izzy admitted, watching her brother carefully. He froze, then shrugged before continuing to walk away. He acted like he didn’t care, that Magnus meant nothing to him... but his face said otherwise. It was almost a look of betrayal, of hurt. It made Izzy feel extremely bad and she wanted to drown him in apologies but he quickly hid his true feelings.

 

Discretely checking her phone for the time, Izzy noticed there was only ten minutes of break left so she chose to go and find Clary. She needed someone to confide in, to get advice on how to get her brother to finally open up.

 

-/-

 

It didn’t take her long to find the girl, she was surrounded by her friends, mid conversation. Izzy hung back, so not to interrupt but as soon as the girl saw her she walked over anyway.

 

“Hey! What’s up?” Clary asked with a smile on her face, but it fell when she saw Izzy’s glum expression.

 

“I may’ve fucked up any chance of Magnus and Alec actually getting together. My brother’s trapped his feelings deep inside of him, and refuses to admit he genuinely likes Magnus. He said some things earlier, that I repeated to Jace but Magnus overheard me and didn’t believe me when I told him about Alec’s true feelings,” Izzy informed her, keeping her voice low so no one from Clary’s little group would overhear. Especially Magnus, who was laughing at something Simon had said.

 

“So that’s why Magnus was all annoyed at the world earlier? It sucks because I think Magnus began to think Alec was genuine after their date and was allowing himself to like Alec too,” Clary responded, both girls looking over at Magnus. His smile had turned into a frown so they followed his eyes to see Alec.

 

He was sat with a boy hanging on to him, who was also seated on his lap. His hickeys were a lot more obvious now, and so was his sex hair. Magnus turned to Izzy, a subtle glare on his face.

 

“He likes me a lot, does he?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus meet again

After school, Magnus looked for Izzy. He wanted to apologise to her for being snappy just because her brother had pissed him off. If Alec truly wanted to be with him, repressed feelings or not, he wouldn't go and sleep with other guys.

"Hey, Magnus," Izzy greeted nervously, not knowing whether or not he'd want to talk to her. He smiled at her, bringing her into a hug,

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. Your brother pissed me off but that doesn't mean I should take it out on you," he apologised but she just shrugged. She understood, she really did. She'd watch people get their hearts broken by Alec time and time again. It was ridiculous thinking that this time would've been different.

"My brother's a piece of shit but he's my brother so I love him. I'll argue his case until the end but there's no point in standing up for him when he doesn't want to stand up to himself," Izzy told Magnus. He sighed, slinging an arm around her shoulders,

"How about we go and get some ice cream? I could really go for some cookie dough right now," Magnus offered, getting a smile from the younger Lightwood. They decided to invite their friends and make it a group outing, everyone needs a little ice cream in their life after all.

**-/-**

It was fun going out as a big group, Magnus thought. In the shop sat him, Izzy, Jace, Clary, Simon and Raphael. Simon and Raphael say together, with Simin under Raphael's arm. Opposite them say Izzy and Clary, who were mindlessly flirting and ignoring the boys around them. Jace sat opposite Magnus engaged in a conversation about drag race, which happened to be one of Jace's guilty pleasures.

They keenly awaited their ice cream, occasionally looking over at the girl that was serving them, Maia Roberts, a girl from their school. Once she brought them over, Jace began to flirt with her which left Magnus sat to his own devices. He decided to go on his phone to cure his boredom.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Magnus announced, stepping away from his friends. He didn't need to go, he was just fed up of being alone.

Rather than just standing around like a weirdo, he went into the bathrooms to find no one was in there, so he took a seat on the dry space between the sinks and went back on his phone.

"Magnus?" a voice called out. Magnus' head shot up to become face to face with Alec. Magnus groaned and hopped off of the sink and made a move to exit the bathroom.

But Alec stopped him.

"I don't want to talk to you," Magnus snapped, choosing not struggle against Alec to get out because he was a lot bigger and stronger than him.

"But we had such a good time on our date," Alex smirked, putting on the face he always does when he's trying to get to someone. Magnus shook his head,

"No, Alexander. That's not what this is about. I thought you might've genuinely liked me, at least a little bit. But no. You go and fuck some random kid at school and completely ignore the fact that it might hurt me," he told him, glaring at the eldest Lightwood. He felt like slapping him, he was ignorant and a stuck up bitch.

"You don't own me, Magnus. We're not together, we're not exclusive," Alec argues back, trying to place a hand on Magnus' arm but he pulled away. Alec frowned but quickly hid it,

"Do you even like me, Alec? Did you ever? Or did you just ask me out because you thought you could fuck a prude?" Magnus questioned and Alec stayed silent. Magnus scoffed and tried to push pass Alec but he was stopped again,

"I've never dated anyone. Not seriously, anyway. It scared me, Magnus. I've never felt like this before, not with anyone. I wanted to get rid of these feelings so I turned to sex like I always do," Alec admitted, his face falling when Magnus' glare remained. He couldn't trust him, how could he? After everything Alec's said and done, why would he?

"Do you expect me to believe you, Alec? How am I meant to know if you're just saying all of this to get me into bed?" Magnus asked, wondering how long they'd been in here. Surely someone must need the bathroom soon enough, maybe then Alec would let him out.

"Please, Magnus. Let me prove it to you. I don't expect you to believe me, not after everything I've said but please just let me prove to you that you should give me a chance," Alec begged, grabbing Magnus' hands. This time he didn't pull away or try to leave, he just looked at Alex curiously. He didn't expect Alec to be so persistent, especially if he was just trying to get him in the book. Maybe he was being truthful? Or was it still just an act?

"I don't know," Magnus whispered, looking into Alec's eyes. They seemed full of hope and truth... maybe it all could work out for the pair. "I don't know what to think of you, Alec. You say something then do another but then you come back and say all of this, it confuses me, Alexander," he admitted, dropping Alec's full name into it which brought a smile to Alec's face. He always liked it when Magnus said his full name; the way it rolls off of his tongue makes him feel a lot of things,

"Let me prove myself to you, Magnus. I'll stop my book, I'll even burn it if you want. I'll cut off ties with that teacher and anyone else I was going to regularly. I promise you Magnus, this is different. You're different to everyone else, I don't want just sex with you. I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I want to call you mine. Please, just let me make it up to you. I'll take you anywhere, I'll do anything and I'll do it all to make you happy. Magnus, please," he pleaded, fully prepared to get on his knees for Magnus, and not in the way he's used to.

"You'll do anything, huh?" Magnus teased, running his hands up Alec's arms. The boy nodded and Magnus smirked mischievously, he had a plan. It was an ingenious plan. It wasn't for revenge, Magnus wasn't that petty, but more for amusement. It's the least he deserves after Alec hurt him.

**-/-**

"Are you happy now?" Alec asked Magnus. It was the next school day, and Alec has came in dressed in a tutu and brightly coloured makeup done by Magnus himself. The latter smiled and nodded, chuckling when Jace catcalled his best friend.

"Man if I didn't know what was going on right now, I'd try to bang you," Jace joked, nudging Alec who had a playful glare on his face.

The whole thing of making Alec turn up to school dressed the was he was; it didn't come across to Magnus as revenge, he wasn't all that bothered about what Alec had done, just that he was making it up to him. Alec had stuck by his side whenever possible since their meeting in the bathroom, and Magnus would be lying if he said he wasn't loving every bit of the attention. 

"I have to say, I do love this look on you, brother," Izzy teased as she approached the trio, straightening Alec's tutu. She patted his cheek, wiping a smear a lipstick from his upper lip. "Perfect! You should really rock this look more often, it suits you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty Malec.

It was Saturday and Alec had taken it upon himself to turn up at Magnus' door. Due to his decision to give Alec a chance, Magnus felt that he had some sort of obligation to let him with. Along with the fact he secretly wanted to, although he wouldn't admit that to Alec or anyone else.

"Thank you, again. I know that what I did was terrible and you had every right to tell me to fuck off, but you gave me another chance. I don't deserve it, but thank you," Alec spoke, deciding that the two had sat in Magnus' room in silence for too long. Magnus sighed, not knowing what to say in response,

"I still don't know if I made the right decision, Alexander. I don't know if I'll ever find it in my to trust you completely, no matter how hard you try and if we were, in future, to get together, then I can't build a relationship on a maybe he'll be faithful," Magnus responded, after about a minute of thinking of a response. Alec nodded, knowing that he only had himself to blame. He messed up and if Magnus couldn't trust him, then that was his own fault. He was just grateful that Magnus had given him a shot at proving himself.

"I understand. Completely understand. I've treated you terribly, I shouldn't have put you through that. I dragged you through the mud but now I want to help you up, I want to recover whatever feelings you may've had for me and build back your trust for me," Alec said, reaching out to hold Magnus' hand. He rested his just in front of Magnus', allowing him to decide if they were close enough yet. Magnus smiled, taking Alec's hand in his.

"You're soft, Alexander. I never thought I'd see this side to you. I didn't even know you had it in you," Magnus admitted, running his thumb along Alec's knuckles. It was intimate yet pure, nothing like Alec had ever felt before with his hookups. He liked it, he liked it a lot. He wanted more, he needed more, but he knew he'd have to wait to get it. If he'd get it at all, but he was willing to wait as long as Magnus needed to make that decision.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me," Alec murmured, just loud enough for Magnus to hear. It made him curious. Of course he knew that he didn't know everything about Alec, how could he? But he wanted to know more. Alec wasn't an open book type of person, he was cold and closed off. He was more like a diary, one that was closed with a lock and hidden in a safe in the middle of the pacific. His exterior was this emotionless fuckboy that cared about no one's feelings, but he wasn't like that. Not really.

So far, Magnus only knew a fraction of the real Alec. He cares about his friends, and now him it seems, and his family. He wasn't out to his parents but his sexuality scared him, despite him quite comfortably sleeping around. Secretly, he was socially awkward and still got his mother to order for him when they ate out. It was strange finding out that everything he thought he knew about Alec was mainly false and on the inside he was just a normal teenager, who did in fact have a soft interior.

"You're discovering things about me that I thought I'd hide forever and you've also unlocked new things inside of me I thought would never be opened. I don't know whether I'm enjoying it or whether I'm scared of it. Either way, I'm not going to push you away again as long as you don't push me. Although, if you feel the need to then I won't stop you. At the very least, it's what I deserve for sleeping around when I initiated whatever we had together, I let fear get the better of me and I couldn't help it. However, I'm not going to try and justify myself with excuses and tell you that I lost control because I was afraid because even I know, deep down, that if I fought myself hard enough I would've realised how much of an idiot I was being and stopped trying to close myself off to you when I care about you. Which I do, a lot more than I'd like to admit," Alec told him, pulling his hand away from Magnus. He looked down at his lap, waiting for whatever Magnus had to say. His emotions were slowly seeping out of the cracks in the walls he'd built up, and Magnus was the one holding the sledgehammer that was about to break them down.

"You know what I'm going to say Alexander, I want to trust you and I want to give you a chance but I'm forever going to doubt everything if we start things up right now. That's not me saying I don't care about you though, I do. Probably just as much as you say you care about me but I'm putting everything on hold. Not forever, I don't think. But if you want us to work, we have to be friends first. Not ignore each other until I trust you and not together either. Friends. We can still hang out, still talk and see each other, which I'm sure both of us want to do but we're not together. When we go out, it's not on dates, it's as friends. We're not going to have sex and we're not going to be exclusive because we're not together. So, if you want to continue with your book then I'm not going to stop you. This time, we've made it clear what we are so I'm not going to be mad," Magnus clarified, standing up from the bed. Alec's head shot up and so did he, putting his hand on Magnus' arm to stop him from leaving him alone.

"I'm not going to sleep with other people, I don't want them. I want you. Not just for sex, not just to fuck a prude. I genuinely want you to be mine. The book? I don't care about it. I'll burn it, I'll sever all of my flings. I promise, I don't need them anymore, I don't need sex as a validation anymore," Alec spoke, causing Magnus to turn around with a grin on his face. He was glad Alec decided not to go back to his book, he didn't want to say it but he really didn't want him to anyway.

"Friends. For now. Maybe in the future we'll become something, but not now. Possibly now for a while."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I'm afraid. I couldn't end it with them getting together, I made Alec into too much of an asshole. They're in a good place, though.
> 
> (Edit: There’s now going to be an epilogue, or there may already be one depending on when you read this)


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an epilogue to round everything off, to clear up what happens between Magnus and Alec :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this is actually the end this time. Someone gave me the idea for the epilogue and I thought it’d round it all off nicely, so thanks for the idea :)

A couple of years had passed since Alec and Magnus first became close, and they still were. They were done with high school and now roommates in college. Those around them weren’t sure if the idea was great, considering what had once happened between the two of them, but they were closer than ever.

 

At first, Magnus’ decision to remain friends despite him given Alec a second chance proved to be hard on them both. But, after a while, they became closer than they’d ever anticipated themselves to be. Izzy has never seen her brother so happy and Magnus took pride in the fact that he’d managed to turn Alec around.

 

In the summer after their graduation, Alec had finally told his parents the truth, that he was gay. It caused a rift in their family, which ended up with his parents getting a divorce. Maryse Lightwood was a kind woman after finding her feet again, Magnus learned. She recovered from her split with Robert and moved on with a man named Lucian, who was caring for Clary ever since her mother passed.

 

Magnus was extremely grateful at how close he was with the Lightwoods, his love for them all was strong and he felt accepted into their family as if he was one of their own. Izzy loves him like a brother and Maryse loved him like a son. Even Max, Isabelle and Alec’s younger brother accepted him with open arms. And Alec? He wasn’t sure what the label was for their relationship.

 

Alec and him, they weren’t exactly dating, but they were almost there. After a year of building back his trust for Alec, he finally let him in. They’d kissed a couple of times and ended up sleeping together after a night out but they weren’t a couple. But they were happy how they were, they didn’t need to label it just yet.

 

Even Alec agreed they were happy, despite his many attempts across the year to get them to have a proper relationship. He knew that the truth was now there, Magnus had told him as much, but he also knew what he did hurt Magnus and that will always be in the back of both of their minds. It didn’t stop Alec from wanting to be in a relationship with Magnus, he just realised it was better to appreciate and enjoy what they had rather than plead for more as soon enough Magnus would get fed up of the pressure.

 

“Alexander,” Magnus called out, after studying a photo of the two of them, Izzy, Jace, Simon, Raphael and Clary. He smiled at the sight of his friends, hoping they were all just as happy as him.

 

“Yes, Magnus?” Alec questioned, studying his roommate carefully. He glanced at the picture in his hands, then took a seat next to him.

 

“We should arrange a weekend away, the seven of us. Or eight, if Jace’s girlfriend wants to come along too,” Magnus suggested, to which Alec immediately agreed.

 

“Yeah, it’d be nice having a weekend to catch up with everyone. We haven’t seen that much of each other since we all went away to different colleges,” Alec said, Magnus hummed in agreement. He looked over at Alec and smiled again, causing Alec to pull a face. The two of them laughed,

 

“I’m so glad everything worked out between us in the end,” Magnus admitted, knowing that Alec felt the same. He placed a hand underneath Alec’s chin, and brought his face towards his own. “You’re amazing, Alexander,” he whispered, then pulled him in for a short kiss.


End file.
